Gundam Seed: Together We'll Make It
by FreedomT1
Summary: A re-telling of Gundam Seed, to see how it would've been if Lacus was stuck on the Archangel from the very start. Standard pairs: KxL, AxC


**Gundam Seed: Together we can make it**

**A re-telling of Gundam Seed, to see how it would've been if Lacus was stuck on the Archangel from the very start. Standard pairs: KxL, AxC**

The year was C.E. 71, a young boy by the name of Kira Yamato was sitting in the park typing furiously on his laptop. He was finishing up yet another monotonous assignment given to him by his professor. _'Which one is this? It feels like I've been doing 's work for him. . .' _he chuckled to himself as he punch in a few more keys.

"Kira!" someone yelled, which compelled the young boy to turn his head slightly to the right to see his childhood friend Miriallia Haw and her boyfriend Tolle Koeing slowly walking up to him.

"Hey you two" Kira smiled.

"So this is where you've been. I guess professor Kato has you working on another project doesn't he?" Miriallia sighed. Sure Kira was smart, but he was also human. Yet he was constantly overloaded with work from their engineering professor.

Kira looked up and smiled with apparent sleep, or lack thereof, in his eyes, "Ya, but I'm almost done so it's no big deal."

"Well then I have some upsetting news for you, Mr. Kato wants you to come back to the lab. He's got another job for you" Tolle said mockingly. After his statement Miri elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow. . ." he said in pain.

"I swear, you boys don't have a shut up filter in your brains do you?" Miri huffed. Tolle immediately started to apologize, but it was not good.

Kira watched this with amusement in his eyes, it was nice to see a couple as happy as them. _'Speaking of couples. . .I should ask Flay. . '_ he immediately blushed at the thought. Miri immediately noticed. "I take back my last statement, apparently Kira is the only one that has one" she joked. All got a hearty laugh out of that, at the expense of Kira's embarrassment.

"Well, I guess we should go see what Mr. Kato wants" Kira said trying to change the topic, while packing up his laptop.

"I'll let you slide this time" Miri winked. As soon as Kira was done packing they started to head towards the Lab.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere else in Heliopolis. . .**

Lacus Clyne was casually walking through the shopping districts. Her hair was done up in a ball, with a black colored wig over her natural pink hair. _'I know I'm here supposed to be making sure Heliopolis is safe enough for Coordinators that we may hold our Bloody Valentine Memorial ceremony here, but how often to I get to be outside my safe guarded house back in the plants?' _she thought to herself.

_'It's not like I'm completely blowing off my duty, I still am surveying the area. And it seems like Coordinators are generally accepted here. . .which is good.'_ As she walked by a TV store she noticed one of the TV's was on the news channel. "Today another battle between the Earth Forces and Zaft has broken out at Gibrialtar. Casualties are yet to be knows. . ." the TV faded out of hearing distance.

_'Why must we wage such a pointless war? What will either side gain but sorrow?' _Lacus questioned herself sadly. _'Maybe I should head back to the Silverwind now. . .'_ she though as she continued walking the the shopping district.

* * *

**Out in the Airspace of Heliopolis**

The Vesalius was sitting behind an asteroid. On the bridge was but a few members until the bridge door opened revealing Commander Rau Le Cruset, General of Zaft and leader of the Cruset team. He kicked off the back of the elevator and floated over to where Captain Ades was sitting.

"Is everything going according to plan Captain?" Rau asked nonchalantly.

"Yes sir. The Earth Forces stationed at the Colony have no idea we are here, and Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Nicole Amalfi and Athrun Zala are all ready to infiltrate the Colony. Now we are just awaiting your ok to get started."

Rau smiled. "Very well then. Inform them to head out as soon as they are ready, I will be on standby in my Cgue as a safety for precaution should they fail" he replied floating out of the bridge.

"Open a link to the standby room." Ades ordered one of the men. Seconds later Athrun appeared on the screen. "Yes sir?" he questioned saluting his superior.

"Nows not the time for formalities Athrun. You have a mission, and I've just gotten the clear for your team to begin."

"Yes sir!"replied Athrun.

"Do not fail us, do not fail Zaft." Ades said sternly.

"Sir!" Athrun saluted and the communication link was cut.

"Have Cruset's Cgue ready to go. Have Miguel launch in his Ginn. Also enter battle level 2, stay alert. It may be a small force, but it's still the Earth Forces we're dealing with!" the Captain ordered.

"Sir" the whole bridge said in unison and got to work.

**In the Standby room. . .  
**

The communication link had just be cut. Athrun turned around to see his team. He still felt uneasy leading a team, since this was technically his first mission.

"What? The might Zala, ace of aces, scared? If this is too much for you to handle I could take over." smirked Yzak, cocky as ever. Dearka smirked, Nicole glared. Rusty seemed to ignore the whole matter and dazed off into space, quite literally.

Athrun gave him a short glare, "We've been given orders to head out. All I have to say is you know the plan, stick to it and don't die out there." Athrun said as he turned to lead his team to the decompression room they'd leave from.

Once they arrived, and were all suited up, Athrun turned to them and said, "Alright is everyone ready?" he asked. He only got a small nod from everyone. He turned around and put his own visor down, _'Here goes nothing. . .' _he thought taking a deep breath and pressing the open button.

The hatch opened and his team slowly made their way to Heliopolis. . .

* * *

**Back at Mr. Kato's Lab . . .******

Kira, Tolle and Miri all walked into the Lab at the same time laughing. "Oh man, did we ever get in trouble for that one" Tolle laughed as he recalled one of their childhood memories.

After they had all calmed down from the laughter, they noticed a Blonde haired boy standing off to the corner. They all walked in awkwardly and walked over to Sai and Kuzzey who were too busy working to notice their friends enter the Lab.

"Who the guy over there?" Tolle whispered to Kuzzey.

Kuzzey looked up and said, "He's some guest of the professor."

The three turned back to the boy standing there. "Come on you guys, you don't want to scare him off" Sai said jokingly as he stood up from his chair and took a stretch.

Kira looked back at him, "How long have you guys been here?" he asked.

"Probably since 7 in the morning, maybe a bit earlier. That's why we had Mr. Kato call you in so we could take a break" Sai smiled hopefully. Kira sighed.

"You do realize Kira's been working just as much as you, if not more right?" Miri said giving Sai an angry look.

"It's fine Miri, I'm always glad to help" Kira smiled hoping not to create a scene. Miri was about to say something when the whole Lab shook. Everyone fell over except Kira and the mystery boy.

"What. . . what was that?!" Kuzzey screamed in panic.

"Well it wasn't an earthquake" joked Tolle, only to be hit by Miri again. All of a sudden the evacuation siren started to go off. "Warning, Warning, this is not a drill. Heliopolis is under an attack by Zaft" announced the PA.

"Zaft? Here? Why we're a neutral colony" Sai questioned.

"This isn't the time to talk about that Sai, we need to get to the shelters!" Kira yelled as he turned to the mysterious boy. "You too, come on" he grabbed his hand and started to make a run for it along with his friends.

"Hey wait a minute!" the boy yelled as he broke Kira's grip and started to run the opposite direction of the shelters. _'I have to find out . . .I have to find out if father. . .'_ he thought as he ran with tears spilling from his eyes.

"Wait!" Kira yelled as he followed him. But as soon as he did the colony shook again, causing the walls to collapse in the hallway separating him from his friends.

"Kira!" Miri yelled in concern.

"I'm okay, head to the shelters, I'll find a way out!" Kira replied running off after the boy. "But . . ." Sai placed a hand on her shoulder, "We have to go Miri" he said as the four of them ran off towards the shelters.

"Wait!" Kira yelled as he almost caught up to the boy the colony shook again, causing some air to be blown through the hallway, knocking off the boys hat.

Kira stared in shock at the boy . . .now girl staring back at him, "You're a girl?" he felt compelled to ask.

"Of course, what did you think I was!?" she yelled at the boy.

"I'm sorry I just. . ." but she cut him off, "Whatever, get out of here. I still need to confirm something." she said running off. _'Not again. . ._' Kira thought giving chase for the second time that day.

He ran past a sign saying 'Restricted.' _'Where exactly is she going?' _He turned to corner and was bathed in the light of the artificial sun of the colony. When he regained his sight, he saw the girl gripping the railing as if her life depended, crying like there was no tomorrow.

He quickly veered his sight to what was below. _'Mobile suits?'_ Kira thought in shock as he saw two grey and giant machines laying on there backs. _'Why are those here? I thought Heliopolis was neutral!'  
_

Kira looked back at the girl, "Hey, we have to get to the shelter, hey are you listening to me?"

"Why did you betray us Father. . ." she mumbled.

_'Father? Agh, damn it we don't have time for this.' _He again grabbed her arm and started running for the shelters. Once they reached one he pressed the talk button, "Excuse me, but do you have room for my friend and myself in there?" Kira asked.

He got a reply a few seconds later, "No. . .we're already full here I'm sorry." the voice said.

"Please, at least take my friend, she's a girl!" Kira pleaded.

"Alright, but only the girl. I'm sorry" the voice said as the elevator door opened.

"Get in" Kira ordered.

"But what about . . ." she was cut off, "I'll be fine, be safe." he said as he shoved her in and watched the elevator go down.

As Kira was running by he saw officers fighting Zaft soldiers. He saw a Zaft soldier sneaking up behind an officer, a woman, "Behind you!" he yelled.  


* * *

**In the shopping district . . .  
**

As the colony shook for the third time Lacus looked around. People were running and screaming all over the place. _'So is this what is supposed to bring us peace? These kinds of attacks?'_ She thought when all of a sudden she heard crying. She turned around and saw a whole group of children crying. She hastily approached them.

"Where are you parents?" she asked one of the older looking ones with a tender of a smile as she could muster, and due to years of putting on a fake facade, was a pretty good one. The child instantly calmed down and look at her, "We were on a field trip, but we were separated when the colony started shaking." he replied.

"I see. Everyone, please follow me and stay close!" she told all the children. Because of her charisma, every child seem to calm down and follow her. Within a few minutes they had checked 3 shelters, all of them too full to take anyone.

"I'm sorry" said voice from the fourth shelter.

"It's ok, thank you anyway" Lacus sighed as she looked towards the commotion off in the distance. _'Are those Zaft Mobile suits? That's a Ginn, but what are those grey models?' _ she wondered as they continued to search for another shelter.  


* * *

**With Dearka, Nicole and Yzak . . .**

"Hmph, that was easier than I had expected" Yzak sighed due to disappointment since he expected more from the Earth Forces. Again he sighed as he slipped into the Mobile Suit and booted it up. He quickly started typing quickly, scanning over data.

"These things aren't half bad. How's yours Dearka?" he asked.

"It's a good machine, but the OS is the biggest pile of crap I've ever seen." he commented.

"I agree, how about you Nicole?" Yzak asked impatiently.

"Just a second. . .booting up nav data, system D-link confirmed. I'm ready" he announced as he pushed the power level up a few notches and made the mobile suit stand up.

"Hurry up and get those machines to Cruset guys" Miguel said as he landed his Ginn next to the trailers holding the machines and shot at a few armored vehicles, destroying them with ease.

"Thanks for the cover Miguel" Nicole said, as he along with Dearka and Yzak took off towards the Vesalius.

"Well Athrun, Rusty, hope you guys aren't having as much fun as I am" Miguel laughed as he continued to destroy anything that got in his way.

**Inside the Mobile Suit Factory . . .  
**

Murrue Ramius was shooting at one of the two Red Zaft space suits she saw. _'Damn it, we can't let them steal the G weapons. If that happens the war will become even more unbalanced in favor of the Coordinators.'_ she thought shooting the Zaft soldier, narrowly missing him. She grunted in frustration.

She quickly reloaded and shot again, this time successfully hitting the Zaft soldier in the head, killing him instantly.

"Rusty!" Athrun screamed and started charging the officer that was helping Murrue, quickly killing him and then aiming his gun at her.

"Behind you!" she heard someone yell as she quickly turned around to see the second Zaft soldier shooting at her. She go hit in the shoulder and slumped over quickly shooting bullets in retaliation, causing Athrun to jump back. _'Damn it' _he thought barely dodging the bullets.

Kira saw that the woman was injured, so he quickly jump over the railing, and stumbling onto the mobile suit they were fighting on. Athrun shot Murrue's gun out of her hand. But at the same time his gun jammed. _'What the hell else can go wrong?!' _he thought as he unsheathed his knife and made a run for the two people on the mobile suit.

As he approached he stopped, shocked at what he saw.

"Athrun?" Kira asked shocked.

"Ki-ra?" Athun barely got out, before Murrue pulled out a concealed pistol and shot at him cauing him to again jump back. _'Kira, it can't be. Agh, I have no choice I have to fall back and get out of here.' _he thought as he got into the cockpit of the grey machine and started it up.

Murrue looked over at Kira. _'What the hell is a kid doing here?' _"Get in the Mobile suit." She demanded. Kira looked at her with a confused expression.

"Now!" she yelled as she hit him into the cockpit then jumped in herself. She hit the power swtich and watched as all the systems came online. As the main screen lit up, one word came up on it. Gundam.

"Gun. . .dam?" Kira asked himself.

Murrue grabbed the controls and pushed forward, hoping the machine was functional enough to move. She smiled as the Gundam started to move upwards, eventually standing up. She looked around and saw the Aegis stand up as well. _'Crap'_ she thought as she stepped on the pedals and pushed the power level to half power, jumping out of the factory and landing on the ground.

Athrun saw what the machine did and followed suit.

"Alright, Athrun, Rusty, good job on getting the Mobile suits out of there" Miguel laughed, as he destroyed some helicopters heading their way.

"Rusty fell Miguel, an Earth Forces soldier is piloting the final unit!" Athrun yelled.

"What did you say?!" Miguel looked over at the grey Mobile suit. He aimed his Ginn machine gun straight at it and fired. Murrue saw this coming and hit the Phase Shift button, cause blue, red and white colors to spread out all over the Gundam, blocking the bullets.

"What?!" Miguel yelled, shocked that it could withstand a Ginn's firepower.

"Bullets won't work Migule. These Gundam are equipped with Phase Shift armor. Once it spreads through the Mobile suit, it's impervious to physical attacks." Athrun analyzed, as he too hit the Phase Shift button turning his Gundam bright red.

"Well then let me handle him, you get that machine to the commander." Miguel said, turning back to the white mobile suit.

"Right. . ." Athrun mumbled, as he pumped the thrust and flew off towards the Vesalius.

Murrue saw the Ageis fly off, but knew she couldn't chase it, not with the Strike in it's current combat readiness. She saw the Ginn holster its rifle, and pull out its sword and charge them. As the sword connected with the strike, it didn't do any damage but it pushed the strike back into an old, luckily abandoned, building.

"What are you doing? Can't you fight back?!" Kira yelled as he saw Murrue struggle to get the Gundam to stand again.

"This unit isn't fully operational yet, plus I'm not a pilot so. . ." she trailed on. She looked up and saw the Ginn slowly approaching with what seemed to be a small beam on it's sword.

"No, Zaft perfected the beam saber too? Phase shift won't protect us from that!" she said as she moved the Strike backwards, retreating. As it was retreating Kira looked into one of the monitors and saw a girl with black hair surrounded by a bunch of children. They all looked frightened. He also noticed that the Gundam was stepping directly towards them.

_'No!' _was Kira's only thought as he jumped towards the controls of the Strike. . .

* * *

  
AN:

**Well that's chapter one, hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave me some reviews. I don't know when I'll release the next chapter, but, I assume probably one every one to two weeks depending on how lazy I am, which is usually a lot. So RxR, and thanks for reading. FreedomT1.**


End file.
